Burned
by SabrinaPuckLOVE
Summary: Thinking no one listening, Sabrina starts to sing, unknowing to Puck's presence. Will she get burned?Rated T cause K sounds lame.


**Hey peoples this sort of a true story, cause its loosely based on something in my life. (And this will probably be a one shot unless I decide otherwise.)**

**Anyway Sabrina and Puck are 17, Daphne and Red are 12. And Henry and Veronica aren't awake yet cause Goldi's kiss didn't work. On with the story!**

**SPOV**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and energized. Mostly cause the rest of the family left to go on a case and at least one Grimm had to stay here and someone had to keep Puck from burning the house down, naturally they picked me and I couldn't really refuse.

But also because Puck pranks had become less and less frequent, so I didn't have to waste my energy on fighting him.

He had also become more and more clean and to everyones surprise, especially me, he had started to take showers.

He took them about once a week, which still isn't that good, but its an improvement.

A grumble from my stomach woke from my thoughts, I reluctantly got up from my bed and went downstairs to make myself breakfast.

Even though it's a bit strange I brought my iPod cause I like singing when i'm working.

I carefully look around the room for any pranks, there is none okay I can go down now.

It was no surprise that Puck wasn't down yet cause he never does anything that involves cooking, cleaning or working.

I put on my favorite apron and got to work on making myself eggs and toast.

I put turned on my IPod and put it on shuffle, No Air by Jordin sparks came on, I started singing.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air._

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

Right as i finished the song Puck came in.

"Wow Grimm your screeching that you call singing woke me up, now make me toast woman", Puck said.

I tuned around so fast that i dropped the pan of eggs on my foot and burnt it and I also burnt my hand trying to catch it.

I screamed in pain, and hot tears of embarressment ran down my face cause I probably looked sooo weird in a colourful apron, an Elmo tuque, my short short p.j bottoms and a super grover t-shirt.

Puck rushed to me, set me on the counter, turned on the cold water and put my burns under the water.

I was so shocked that I stopped crying and just stared at him open-mouthed, he looked generally concerned for me.

"Thanks...", I managed to squeak out with a shaky voice.

" Sabrina, are you alright. You really scared me...", Puck said.

"Yeah, i'm fine", i said as i tried to get off the counter.

"AHHHHHHH! Ooww... that was stupid", I said after i had put my burnt hand on the edge of the counter.

"Okay, i'm taking you to the doctor", Puck declared.

**Okay i know it's not a cliffie but i've always wanted to say it so... CLIFFIE!**

**And i'm sure that little button would love what you have to say about the chapter.**

**So review plz...or else! now that's a cliffie!**

**~ SabrinaPuckLOVE ~**


End file.
